


sometimes he flies

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: be_compromised, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: At the very top</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes he flies

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies/thanks/awe to Neil Gaiman

Stark might think he knows how to fly but Clint knows how to fall. To stand on the precipice and launch himself into the void knowing there's nothing to catch him - no safety net, no harness, no genteely spoken AI.

Nothing.

To fall. To know no way out. This is freedom. This is living.

But Clint never lets himself truly fall. Not until the day he makes a break, escapes the crowd and retreats to the top of Stark Tower.

And _she_ is there. Waiting. 

This would be falling and living and dying.

Clint falls.

And this time, he flies.


End file.
